


The Unexpected Surprise

by Fnafkat101



Category: Assassination Classroom, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Harm, Vampires, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnafkat101/pseuds/Fnafkat101
Summary: Sorry if this story sucks It's my first story here so comment some helpful suggestions for me.Love you all.This is all for now.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Arisuin Mikuni & Jeje | Doubt Doubt, Hyde | Lawless/Kuro | Sleepy Ash, Karma/Gakushuu/Kuro/Tsubaki/Hyde/Jeje, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Tsubaki | Who is Coming
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story sucks It's my first story here so comment some helpful suggestions for me.  
> Love you all.  
> This is all for now.

Karma's P.O.V  
It was another normal day for us E-class students trying to kill Korosensei. I was just staring out the window it was the last period of the day so I just ignored him waiting for the last bell to ring to signal the beginning of the weekend. The bell soon finally rang signaling the end of class everyone began packing up to go home, as I was packing my supplies away Nagisa came over to me and asked: " Hey Karma-Kun wanna hang out this Saturday?" I had to think about it before I finally replied: " Sorry I can't I have some things I have to do." Afterward, Nagisa left and I finished packing and left, while on my way home I saw some thugs messing with a small cat in the alleyway to my left. I decided to head through the alleyway towards the thugs and cat. I decided to rile up the thugs until I was bored, then I punched one of the thugs in the stomach a and he doubled over and started wheezing. The second thug tried to kick me I moved before it could land. I then punched the thug in the face and then kneed him in the stomach leaving them both there I went over and picked the cat up and then decide to take him home with me.


	2. Authors Notes

Hey sorry I haven't added a new chapter yet I have been busy with school and I wanted to know if any wanted to be a co-creator and proofreader to help me with this work. Just private message me and then we can work out details.

Love you all❤❤❤


End file.
